A new light of Rivendell
by StoryLover1995
Summary: Lord Elronds other daughter glamorial and her mother are forced into our world because of an orc attack in rivendell, she is only hours old at the time. Now re-named hannah she goes through a terrible life of abuse torture and death. Now that she finally returns to Rivendell, will she be able to trust the man that loves her or will her past prevent her heart from love?
1. Before the Light

!**_Still work in progress_**!

As with all of my Stories, I own nothing.

**This story is being rewritten, I apologize for The earlier grammatical mistakes. I apologize if It was "script-ish"**

**A huge thanks to "Certh"! Totally awesome! you helped me remake this story! I love you!**

* * *

_**NEED TO KNOW:**_

** Celebrien is the mother of Elrohir and Elladan, but in this story, she is not Arwen's Mother.**

** slightly AU**

** Graphic scenes **

** a tragedy, romance, Mary-sue FanFiction**

** Dont comment if your gonna be rude, i accept people telling me my mistakes just dont call me a bitch **

** Dont tell me I have bad grammer when you cant even spell correctly.**

** If you dont like the plot, too damn bad! READ ANOTHER FIC, BUT DONT BASH MINE.**

* * *

Lord Elrond sat at his desk consumed by grief. Today was the 200th anniversery of Celebrien's Sailing, he was about to rise and go to their fountain, when Elladan and Elrohir came bolting through his doors. "Ada!" cried Elrohir "There was a woman in the woods! She fell from the sky, she is injured. You must help her!" finished Elladan. A cincerned look crossed Lord Elronds usually stoic face. he did not run but he did get there as fast as he could. When He arrived he saw a young woman, a mortal woman being helped off of a horse by Haldir. Lord Elrond ran to retrieve the young woman from the marchwarden. For some unknown reason The elven Lord felt a great need to protect her, but once their hands touched he saw it. His future, Her future, Their future. They were to be married, but he also sensed something a great deal of magic, other worldly magic.

Lord Elrond needed to heal this young mortal woman who was to be his wife. He had done the chants and waved his arms and hands over her body, but she had yet to move or even utter a breath. Elrond had started to cry for he had just lost His future bride on the same day he had lost his first wife. Just as the tears started streaming down his face they had started to fall upon the beautiful young woman. She then breathed a small sigh and her eyes fluttered open to reveal the most beautiful greenish blue eyes it was almost as if she had the whole of the sky, the ocean, and all of the universe in her eyes. Her eyes only added beauty to her beautifully curved body with Dark Brown Locks of curly hair and fair skin which almost resembled a porcelin doll. The elven Lord was enchanted but was even more so when she spoke in her melodies but terrefied voice, "Who are you?" it was almost a whisper, barely audible.

"I am Lord Elrond, of Rivendell." "But you my dear, who are you?" he questioned. He was again answered in low whimsical whisper, "My name is Caroline." Just her name was Entrancing "Caroline" he said trying it out on his tongue. He then noticed her attire, she was not from this world then he remembered the magic that surrounded her. He then Asked where she was from, her only reply was "Washington,DC, I am a school teacher." "Where is Washington, DC?" he asked. In the US. She read his facial expression. "The USA? America? The United States of America?" He guessed she understood he was still confused "you know OH say can you see, by the dawns early light? Seriously?! The land of the free home of the brave?" She obviously came from a very patriotic homeland, there was only one thing to do feel the magic one more time. She was comfused when he started chanting and waving his hands, she looked frightened. He knew what it was it was Veil-magic! She could cross the veil! this is astonishing! he thought to himself. He was astounded.

"I think i have been here before" She had torn him from his thoughts. "Not physically at least, I have been here in my dreams." "Ive seen you before too, but i was differant." Elrond was flabergasted that she knew about Rivendell, about Him, about them! He lent his hand in effort to help her up hoping she could walk. "Here let me help you up." She took his hand and one she did, she felt what she could only describe as magic shock course through her body and then she saw it! She saw herself,She saw her transformation, from human to elf, she saw herself walking down the aisle to him the Man, no the Elf they got married!, then she saw a flash, she saw them together in bed she was content and happy,he was pleasing her,there was none of the disgusting stuff like on the TV where it is violent and painful. no what they were doing was beautiful it was truly making love and teh way he kissed her oh she ached for that, Then suddenly another flash, There sat a you girl who looked like her she was wearing a red dress she looked to be about 5 years old she was playing with a doll in a garden, she looked at her, then Flash, She was holding a baby." Flashback to present she stared at the face of the man that had healed her. He had the most beautiful gray eyes they reminded her of a full moon with stars surrounding it, his long brown hair was so beautiful it must have been so soft, she almost felt as though it were a dream, He was so Entrancing.

"You saw it didn't you?" he asked. "Our future?" Caroline only nodded. "Do you want to stay here in Rivendell, with me?" Caroline had tears in her eyes and replied "I don't want to go anywhere else." That was the first time since Celebrien was here had he smiled. How did he deserve this she saw it, He saw it! It was meant to be! The Valar Comanded it. He finally helped her up, She was so slender, and beautiful. "Ada?" They were both shaken from their trance by the sound of Elladan's obviessly confused voice. "Caroline These are my 2 sons Elladan and Elrohir" he said pointing them out. She smiled and waved Hello. She blushed when they bowed. Elrond chuckled. He then proceded to tell them "this is caroline she is...well..." he trailed off. "Ask me.." Spoke Caroline. Elrond was confused. "Ask me to marry you" Elrond smiled at her eagerness but they both saw the future.

Elrond got on one knee in front of the whole elven court who had gathered around to see what was going on took her hand and looked in her eyes and said Caroline, will you complete my empty heart and soul, and Become my wife?" He already knew her answer but he still was neervous of rejection. He hoped she could not feel him Shaking of pure fear over her answer. He fealt as though he would collapse and shatter when he heard her answer "Yes.." once He heard it he could'nt control himself he propelled himself up and kissed her. Everyone in the court Started clapping, but THey could tell that the court was extremely confused. Elladan and Elrohir spoke simultaneusly saying "So, she's our mother?" Elrond almost laughed at the hopefulness in his son's voices and faces. He replied once again with a smile, which astonished them they almost feared if he had possibly gone mad. It was Caroline who spoke and asked "Would you want me to be your mother?" The twins tried to act manly "It's not like we need one" said Elrohir Immedietly Ellladan said almost to fast and child-like "But It would be nice, you could do motherly things", "Yeah motherly things" agreed Elrohir. "I would love to be your mother!" Smiled Caroline.

Elrond noticed that Caroline smiled Bigger than Celebrien, she also Was much happier than Celebrien. She would be a Wonderful mother. Her smile would light up a room. Her smile would light up Rivendell it self.

Later on that month they had come to a gazebo elrond was standing at the alter and Caroline Had come up wearing a beautiful white gossemer gown With a silver tiara that had diamonds that shown brighter than the stars, it only made her beautiful eyes shine brighter. Her LOng dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and back in grandueur curls. She looke like a goddess or an angel. Her smile was beautiful the way her lips opened and curled to reveal her perfect teeth. They were whiter than, the whitest and shinist pearls. Iwas as if she floated down the aisle instead of walking down it and when she finally arrived those beautiful lips finally met his. It was the most passionate kiss that Middle Earth has ever seen. The elven lords hands held onto the new Lady's Bodacious Body as he dipped in order to kiss her even more passionately.

It was as if the earth had stopped and slowed its rotation for just that moment that seemed to last for a beautiful eternity. Lord Elrond felt something Change, It was magical he could tell that much. When Elrond opened his eyes, the magical sensation made sense. Caroline had beacome and Elf, He thought it was impossible for her to get More beautiful. But there she was, her Grandeur appearance was practically radiating off of her. He was in absolute awe of his wife. His wife,"I didnt think i'd ever get married again." he thought to himself. "Why is that?" Caroline spoke. Elrond was shocked that she heard his thoughts. Her transformation gave her the gift of telepathy. "Caroline, I have some news..." What? "your an Elf, I need to give you an Elven Name. " "LIke what?" she asked slightly Phased.

"Faervel" that is a beautiful name, it means Strong Spirit.

"What does yur name mean, Elrond?" Elrond means, Star Dome.

"Yes, Elrond sounds better, dont you think, Lord Star Dome?" Joked The newly named Lady Faervel

"Oh your a funny Strong spirit" Elrond returned.

"Shut-up and kiss me, Dome-head" laughed Faervel

"As you wish, Starry Eyes" obeyed Elrond

But this time he picked up Faervel and Carried her to the highest tower away from view of the court and laid her on the bed. The room they were in was beautiful it had a huge soft,fluffy,plushy bed, with the softest comforter and pillows. The bed had rose petals strewn accross it. There were roses all over the place. the theme was purple, saphire blue, and silver with gold paint formed into a rose pattern. Now named FAervel SHe laid strewn accross the soft mattress with the large white canopy bed. Elrond leaned over her and started to kiss her face and neck. Caroline let out a small moan. "Elrond.." THe elven lord smiled and asked her for entrance. She allowed him into the most precious and sacrad thing she held dear, her innocence tonite, she would become a woman and with a man she knew she had a future with.

As he entered her it hurt her. Elrond noticed this and was terrified that he had hurt her, her body was so delicate. He remembered that mortal woman have a lining protecting their womanhood. She urged him to "keep going." "the pain will soon cease, my dear." Elrond assured her. JUst as Elrond had saod the pain disappeared and they were in sheer ectasy of the moment, it was beautiful and romantic. It was not pain and suffering, nor was it only one recieved pleasure. BOth HUsband and Wife were pleased in the art of not sex, but Lovemaking.

**9 months later**

Lord Elrond sat in his study, Looking over maps of middle earth. He had started to wonder why his wife had been acting so strange. So he began to think and as he mulled it over in his mind, He realized the cravings, the vomiting, the excessive weight gain. It hit him "She's pregnant" He whispered to himself. He started to smile and then to giggle. His happiness only grew when his wife entered his study, her hand over her swollen belly, her eyes were worried and had tears in them. Faervel looked terrefied. "Elrond, somethings wrong! It hurts!" Elrond practically flew over to his wife.

"Faervel, your pregnant my dear" he kissed her. He noticed the lower part of her dress was soaked, "and By the looks of it, Your in labor!" Faervel looked completly petrifed. "But I?! How? What? Elrond I cant do this!, please make the pain stop!" she yelled. "My sweet, I will make it go away if you trust me, you can do this!" he picked her up and carried her to the Birthing chambers. As He was sprinting through the halls, Lady Galadrial whom had become somewhat of a seroget mother to Faervel saw that she was in labor and followed into the birthing room.

Once Elrond laid her upon the bed and lifted her legs, he had knealt down between her legs and told her to push. Elrond, I dont know how to push! Elrond turned to galadrial with a pleading look plastered upon his face. GAladrial rushed to Faervel's side and spoke "just start rolling from the middle of your stomach and try to move it down toward the baby." Faervel did as she was told and after 10 hours of pushing, screaming, insulting Elrond, and galadrial holding Faervels hand. A beatiful baby girl was born. She had beautiful dark brown curly hair and sparkling ice blue eyes. The proud new parents were in awe and decided to name her, Arwen Undomial.


	2. Arwen and Ada

**Still own nothing**

**This story will be a little longer than planned, but that's good.**

**thank-you again Certh!**

* * *

Arwen was a beautiful child, she had an enchanting voice. Within only 5 years her hair had already gone past her shoulders. Arwen was a complete "Ada's Girl" She loved being with her father she loved being held by him. She had a tendency to braid his hair without permission, but Elrond did not mind.

The only time he did was when Arwen had braided his hair while he was sleeping, and he had to rush to an important council meeting. He had not noticed that Arwen had mastered the art of braiding to make shapes. Elrond looked as if he was turned into a bunny. The whole council knew of Arwen's Braiding hobby.

"It seems as though Arwen has learned a new step in braiding." mused Thranduil with a smirk. Elrond was still confused. Then he noticed his reflection in the mirror. He sighed "oh Arwen."

That evening once he had returned he was extremely stern, possibly too stern. "You cannot braid my hair, especially when I have a council meeting to conduct! You are only a child! how can I make you understand?!" Arwen ran off in a fit of tears towards her mother's drawing-room with Elrond still in a rage. Haldir approached the angered Elven lord who was muttering such foul words in the ancient language. "Overwhelming anger is good towards an orc,but not to your young daughter." he then walked away shaking his head.

Elrond Came into Arwen's Sleeping chambers. Faervel once again Pregnant was next to Arwen calming her down. "Ada wont be upset Arwen, you tried to warn him. Although you must ask permission first, before you braid others hair, do you understand?" "Yes, nana" Arwen replied, her voice still quivering from crying.

Elrond felt weak in the knees every time his little girl cried. He was terrefied that he would do he same to his next daughter. He was sure Faervel would not be joyous tonite. He knocked on the wooden door. Arwen looked a bit frightened. but she turned her head towards him with a frown on her face, her head still down.

"Arwen, Henig I am so sorry. I should never have raised my voice with you in such an innocent instance. Can you forgive me?" Arwen looked up, staring straight into his eyes. "Ada, I will always forgive you, but can you forgive me?" Oh Arwen, I will always forgive you." he then kissed her head and hugged her. Are you ready for bed, Hennig?" "Yes, Ada"

"Alright lets put you in, hmm?" Elrond laid her back in her bed and began to sing to her;

Tinúviel elvanui  
Elleth alfirin edhelhael  
O hon ring finnil fuinui  
A renc gelebrin thiliol…

"one more song Ada, Please?"

Will you sleep if I sing one more song?" "Yes!" replied the tiny girl with sleepy enthusiasm. "One song and one song only, do you understand?" Arwen only nodded as she yawned.

A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
silivren penna miriel  
o menel aglar elenath,  
na-chaered palan diriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath  
nef aear, sí  
aearon,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
Nef aear, sí aearon!...

Faervel sat in the chair by her daughter's bed and watched the father daughter moment. She only hoped that Elrond would share the same love for this child, as he does for Arwen and the Twins.


End file.
